1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cleaning toxic waste, and more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method for remediation of contaminated materials from a body of water.
2. Related Art
It has been found that some naturally occurring bodies of water such as lakes, reservoirs, rivers and streams have become contaminated with material, such as, for example, with chemicals such as polychlorinated biphenyls (“PCBs”) or chlorinated dioxins. There is a need for an apparatus, system and method for removal of these contaminated materials.